


Having a bad week

by Supagirl27



Category: The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, Eww...not like that, F/M, Foot rubs, Gay Male Character, Heavy Drinking, I'm one screwed up person, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Playing with elks, Pranking, Punching random people, lots of swearing, more to be added - Freeform, objectophilia, woman of color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supagirl27/pseuds/Supagirl27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did I get caught in this war? Oh, that's right I had to get drunk and fall into the middle earth. Not to mention that my soulmates won't leave me alone..... I am having a bad week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't listen to friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters only Domino

I knew this was a bad idea but, I had to listen to my best friend, Jordan. It is going to be fun he said, nothing terrible will happen he said. Well was so fucking wrong on so many levels. I have a hangover; I have no clue where I am, and it's raining. I know the start of an awful week. So my advice to you don't fucken listen to your idiot friends.


	2. I hate my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Jordan on my ass about going out to drink is not fun. The bad feelings I am having won't go away. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thought of the day: Friends don't let friends get drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see something that looks wrong to let me know. I'm not perfect (As much as I think I am)  
> Let me know what you think I should do or where I should go with the story.
> 
> P.S Don't Hate
> 
> Oh yea I almost forgot I do not own the characters (wish I did) just domino

When you turn 21, most people want to go out and drink with their friends. When you are 28 going out and spending too much money on overpriced drinks gets old fast. The downside to this is when you have a best friend who is a borderline drunk.

"Domino, I swear to god if you are not ready in Five minutes I am going to kill you. Jordan yelled from the living room.

I need one more minute, OK. I yelled back from my bedroom.

"I can't wait until this night is over." I mumble to myself but, hoping Jordan could hear me.

When I was a minute later I walked out of my room Jordan looked at me.

I think he was just making sure I looked kind enough to leave the house with him. Is this what I get for having a best friend who is super into fashion and gay.

"Do I pass inspection?" I asked not caring what he thought.

"Those shoes are going to kill you tonight with all of the dancing we are going to do." He said still looking at my shoes.

I had to do it, I had to be an ass. "OK I'll go and change my clothes.

I turned around and started walking back to my room with a smile on my face. " I swear to god if you take another step I will kill you." He said with a voice that was reserved for me when I was pissing him off.

OK, Jordan calm down I was only joking with you. Are you ready to go and get some drinking done?' I asked still laughing at the look he had on his face.

"Yes Domino, let's get this show on the road I am ready to drink so much I forget my birthday." Jordan said in a flamboyant way.

As we were leaving I looked back at our apartment for some reason. It was like this was going to be the last time that I saw it. Little did I know that fate has something big planned for me and whether I liked it or not I had no say in it.

Somewhere else (no clue where)

"I think that it is time that we set into motion what we have planned since Domino was born." says unknown man.

"I think you may be on to something brother, her soul mates have waited long enough for her." Says second unknown man.

" You know that she is going to fight her fate with the strength of a warrior. " Says the first man

"Yes brother but, I think that this is what they will need to change their ways," the second man says with a smile on his face that most people would want to smack off.


	3. Old Wizards and Bird Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I wake up I know, I am far from home, and my head hurts. I find help from two wizards, and I end up in a situation that most people would check themselves into a mental hospital.
> 
>  
> 
> Thought of the day: Anyone that has bird shit on their faces is most likely crazy

When I opened my eyes I knew two things, One I am not in New York anymore and two I have a horrible hangover that is not helping me in this situation. As I look around, i notice that I am in a vast field in the middle of nowhere. This area looks like rain, and the sun has avoided it at all costs. It was brown like it has not seen rain in a long time. 

It takes a few minutes for me to start freaking out. 

What the fuck happened last night? I asked aloud more to myself than anyone else.

"Are you in need of assistance my lady" A voice behind me calls

"Holy shit! I yelled as I turned around. "You scared the shit out of me." I cried

When I looked up I found two old men (they are pretty old) standing there. One of the men was kind of tall in stature grey robe and tall pointed hat. He stood with a staff which took my eyes away from the long beard that he had. The man standing next to him was a different look wise. The second man was a bit shorter than the first.He wore all brown and on the side of his face he had some white stuff which I was hoping was not cum. ( most people would think the same thing too. Don't judge me)

"My lady, are you OK?" The tall man in gray asked me

"I'm sorry but, I am far from fucking OK." I saw trying to shake the hangover I had away

"You are not from here are you?" The same man asked

"What gave it way? I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I have never seen clothes like your." He said still looking into my eyes

Oh, shit I thought to myself I forgot what I was wearing. It was a little black dress that left little to the imagination, and it did not help that I was not wearing a bra (i know I know)

" Listen, I woke up here, and I have no clue where I am. Can you tell me where I am?" I asked hoping I can figure where I was.

" My lady we are not too far from Laketown." He said still with the same look on his face.

Wait where is that exactly?" I asked getting pretty scared at this point

"well my dear are in Middle Earth." He said

I swear to god that everything stopped at that very moment, and I knew I was going crazy. I did not realize that the two men before me were Gandalf the Grey and Radagast the brown from the Fucking Hobbit books.

"What is your name dear?" Gandalf ask me.

"Domino Harvey," I said while trying to figure out what the hell I am going to do.

"Well I am Gandalf the Grey the wondering wizard and this is my companion Radagast the brown." he said

"It is nice to meet you too, thanks for coming to whatever this is." I said moving my hands all around.

"How the fuck did I end up here?" I asked. "What is the last thing that you remember?" Gandalf asked me "I went out drinking with my best friend Jordan for his birthday. I remember getting to the club and drinking with friends that's all. 

"Well dear, we are on our way to Dale, and I think that you should come with us. Where we are is not the best place for you at the moment. There is a war brewing, and you do not want to be here." Gandalf said with a smile on his face.

"How can you still have a smile on your face when there is a war brewing?" I asked

I got off of the ground because my knees began to hurt and after Gandalf's little pep talk I wanted to as far from here as I could get. I have seen the movies I know whats about to go down, and I am far from a fighter. As we were walking, i noticed Radagast lift his hat and a bird went into his hair. I stopped for a moment and thought so the white stuff on his face is bird shit. (I already fucking hate it here.)


	4. Conversations and High Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf and I have a serious conversation, and I learn about soul mates. I also learn that Jordan was right about High heels.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thought of the Day: High Heel is not the best footwear on Middle Earth. ( even if they look good)

Jordan was right About one thing, these shoes are killing my feet but, i rather have pain then walk on this ground. Gandalf informed me that there are things on the ground that can hurt me. I love walking barefoot but, after he told me that there was a plant that can make the flesh on feet fall off I rather have blisters the lose my flesh. (Hating this place more and more)

"Domino, after we spoke I thought about why you may be here, and I think I have an answer." Said Gandalf out of nowhere

"OK, so why am I here?" Asking him hoping it was how to get home.

"Do you know what a soul mate is Domino?" He asked not looking at me.

"Um.. it is person that is suited perfectly for you when whether a friend or a lover." I said wonder and hoping he was not hitting on me.

"Well my dear, in Middle-earth we have what you call soulmates. Every race finds theirs in different ways." He explained to me

"So what you are telling me is my soul mate is here?" I asked trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I had no say in who I would love.

"Yes, I think that you were given a great gift and having something that so many have never had." he said as he looked at me to see how I would react.

"So you are telling me that I was brought here to meet someone that I may or may not ever see? I yelled getting angry at this point

"Domino, I don't think you would be brought here not to find your soulmate." Gandalf said but, stopping to look at me.

"What happens of I am mated to a fucking orc or a dwarf? I am quite sure the orc will kill me the second he gets a chance and don't get me started on the dwarfs." I yelled back at him.

"Domino, do you think so little of yourself that you would be brought her to find pain?" He yelled back at me.

"Gandalf i have dealt with so much shit in my life and 85% of it has been bad. I have had to listen to people call me names for the color of my skin and i have lost all of my family. Why the fuck would anyone want someone with emotional baggage like mine?" I ask trying to keep the tears from falling. "Domino there are many different creatures in middle Earth. You have the Hobbits who are simple creatures, you have men who are flawed but, some are good and you have elves who live long lives." he explained 

"Shit, I am human Gandalf why the fuck would I be mated to an elf if all I am going to do is die? Wont they fade not long after?" I asked 

"I understand that you are having a hard time with this situation but, there is a more important thing we must discuss." He said as he started walking again.

"How do you know so much about the people and us here? He asked

" In my world there are books that tell the tale of a person by the name of Bilbo Baggens and his quest to help Thorin Oakenshield and the company reclaim their home after Smaug took it over. I know that a man by the name of Bard Killed or is going to kill the dragon and they are going to move the survivors to Dale." I said in what seemed like one breath.

"I also know that three of the company will die." said with sadness in my voice. "Well then my dear, I think that we need to make haste and stop people from dying. Don't you think?" He said with a smile on his face

"ugh, I am still to hung over for an adventure." I say hoping this will end soon


	5. Weed and Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After walking for what seemed like forever, we finally made it to Dale, and I get into some (ok lots) of trouble. Gandalf is mad, Legolas won't stop following me, and King Thranduil is a dick. I FINALLY MEET MY SOULMATES (I don't know it yet)
> 
> There will be drug use in this chapter if you don't want to read this stop now!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thought of the day: Elves will kill you one day. (Sneaky little Bastards)

If you are from New York like me, you know that we walk everywhere but, this Middle Earth walking is bullshit. 10 miles we have walked, and I have to say that my feet are killing me. I am starting to think that having the flesh on my feet fall off would feel better than this. After awhile Gandalf finally decides we can stop and take a break. What I don't get is how the hell is an old ass wizard more fit than me?

We were silent for a few moment before Gandalf pulled out his pipe. I remember watching the movies wondering if that stuff they smoked was tobacco or weed. (I am about to find out)

"Gandalf can I try some of that?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"This is very strong Domino, are you sure you can handle it?" He asked looking at me with a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure. I said 

When he handed me the pipe I looked at him and smiled. Here goes nothing but, what I didn't realize was the second I inhaled my vision was going to change. When I handed the pipe back to Gandalf, I said nothing. I just started off into the vast land looking at all of the colors and small creatures running around. (I knew Gandalf is a pothead)

Time seemed to fly by but, it was only 5 minutes had passed when Gandalf informed me that it was time to go. For the rest of the walk, I did not speak, and I just looked at everything. Which made everything look so much more intense. When I came back to myself, i realized that we were in Dale. This site stopped me in my tracks, and my body would not move another inch. This place was a mess like a series of buildings back home. It broke my heart to see the people walking around injured with cuts and bruises, and there was not much that could be done to help them. They did not have the same medical advancements as I had back home.(Shit)

I didn't realize that Gandalf was calling my name until he was upon me.

"Domino, are you OK?" He asked a bit worried

"Yes Gandalf, I am I'm just shocked at all of this." I said finally looking at the destruction of the old town. Gandalf grabbed my arm and walked to a bit further into the village until we came upon a tent that was very out of place. It had the look of royalty and was very out of place.

"Shit, I knew who was in that tent..... King Thranduil." I thought to myself.

I have a feeling we are not going to like one another. When I watched the movie, I wanted to jump through the TV and punch him in his face. On the other hand, I could not deny that he was hot as hell. 

I looked like shit but, felt great, and I felt terrible about what was going on around me. People lost their homes and were injured, and I am high thanks to Gandalf. ( I need to blame someone) When we approached, the tent I saw two elves in full gear guarding the entrance. When Gandalf approached he spoke to the elves in their language for a moment. One of the elves went into the tent for a moment then came out. He said something to Gandalf and held the flap open so that we could enter.

I hid behind Gandalf for some reason, I have to admit I was scared.

"Ahh, Mithrandir what brings you to this place?" The Elvenking asked while looking at me.

"You know what brings me here Thranduil." Gandalf said in a voice that seemed like he was getting pissed every second he stood there. (I like this Gandalf)

"Who is this human with you?" He asked with a disgusted look on his face

"This is Domino Harvey, she is not from around here." Gandalf said

"She is dirty why does she not bathe?" Thranduil said. At this point, i lost it, and I knew I had to say something.

I stepped around Gandalf and looked at the king, ready to tell him where to go and how to get there.

"Wow, I bet that is a record for you, three fucking seconds for someone to hate you." I said looking at him hoping it would set him on fire.

He did not say anything to me, all he did was look at me like I stole his candy. He had that full eye look like the one you have seen in the movie when talking to Thorin.

Gandalf looked between us and just smiled for a moment before he spoke up.

"Thranduil, we have much to discuss." He said with the same smile on his face.

Without taking his eyes off of me he answered the wizard.

"You are right, my friend we do have this to discuss," the King said finally taking his eyes off of me.

"Well I am going to leave and find something strong to drink. If I don't, i am going to end up in a shitty cell for murder." I said while looking at the king.

I turned around and left the tent without another word and not caring that Thranduil was still looking at me. Once outside the tent, i looked about trying to figure out where to go and what to do. I wondered around for a few minutes before I decided to sit down on a wall and just relax.

"This is bullshit," I thought to myself as I took off my shoes.

After a few minutes I heard a voice behind me that made my heart speed up, and it sent me almost fall off the wall.

"Fuck, are you trying to kill me?" I asked before I turned my head. When I turned around, i found Legolas in all of this glory. (shit, he is even sexier than the fucking movies. (I'm so fucked)

"I am sorry my lady, my name is Legolas I did not mean to scare you. I just wanted to check on you after I spoke to my Father and he told me he made you angry." he said with a smile (ugh, those eyes)

"You are the king's son?" I asked playing stupid (Don't want to show my hand too early)

"Yes, I am. He answered with a smile on his face.

"Well, your father is an asshole, no I'm not ok, and yes, he pissed me off. i said

"If my Ada had known who you were, he would not have spoken to you in that manner my lady. He replied

This statement pissed me off to no end.

"So let me get this straight, he speaks first and thinks later? Am I getting this right? I asked standing up at this point.

"I am sorry he has caused you pain, my lady." Legolas said looking down at the ground

At this point I felt like shit for being so rude to Legolas. He had not done anything to me; it was his bag of dicks father.

"Listen, I am sorry for being rude to you. I am just not having a good day." I said looking at him.

"It is ok my lady, Gandalf has told us about your situation.(ugh) 

"Let me ask you a question Legolas, did your father send you out here to clean up his mess?I asked waiting for an answer.

The look he had on his face made me think that I was right. (So predictable)

"Father knew you were angry and you probably did not to see him at this time. He said as he sat next to me on the wall.

we were quiet for a few minutes before I decided to speak.

"I need to find a place to get clean (If possible) and get some food in me. I said looking to Legolas but, trying not to stare at him. (Losing bad)

He looked at me with, Smile like he was going to answer my prayers. 

"My lady," he said before I cut him off. 

"My name Is Domino, not my lady. I said smiling

"I can show you to a tent where you can get clean and get something to eat. I can also find you a bed to sleep in, After the tale, Gandalf told us you look like you can use a nice bed to sleep in." He said standing up 

I didn't move for a moment because I felt bad that all of these people had so little and I was given everything I asked. The thing is at this point, all I was thinking was me. (I am not a bad person.I hope)

I got off of the wall and followed Legolas. Maybe this place has some good qualities.


	6. I'm back!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking my hand a day having surgery I'm ready to go!!

I have 7 chapters that I have to fix up but, I will be posting as soon as possible.


	7. Foot rubs, baths and perverts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas finds me a place to wash the day away. I get a foot rub from heaven.  
> I think Domino may have a disease....  
>  objectophilia
> 
> Thought of the day: Elves need to open a salon

True to his word, Legolas found me a nice tent to bathe. After diplomatic exchanges, he bid me a farewell and left. When I was alone I looked around at the tent I was in and wondered how the elves set this up. When my eyes met a sight that I thought I would never see again, I cried for a minute. In front of me sat a steaming hot bath, with scents coming up out of the water. There were clothing laid out on a chair not too far from the bath.(God I love elves)

After taking in the bath, I began to strip off the few pieces of clothing I had on. When I began climbing into the bath, a moan came out of my mouth. The water was so warm and inviting; I knew I wanted to live in this very tub, this tub will be mine. (Can you tell. Like this tub?) Sitting in the water and washing up, which seemed like hours the water started to get cold. (Noooo)

I got out (reluctantly) and got dressed. The clothing was soft and light, which I have never felt back home. (Only the uber rich have probably) Once I was, finished I felt. Million times better and that said a lot. My poor feet did not but as bad but, they still had blisters from the millions of miles I walked in my heels. 

I noticed a small couch and decided that I needed to sit (lay) down and rest my eyes. (Who am I kidding, I am about to pass out)

I was having a dream about riding a unicorn who can talk with a British accent. (I know) I felt someone rubbing my feet I shot up like the room was on fire, to find Legolas smiling at me while rubbing my feet. (This is how porn movies start) 

I don't know about you but, I have a hard time letting people touch my feet. ( I giggle like a 3-year-old) I wanted to stop him but, my mind (lies) was too tired to say anything. This moment I wanted to say something to him but, there was a 98% chance I was going to say something embarrassing, and I will hide from him for a long time. I'm going to keep quiet and fall asleep. (I need my woman card taken away ASAP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hobbit is not mine.


	8. Elk in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I should not venture into some exotic woods but? I'm bored. I find and elk and tell him my problems. Someone else is listening ( I wonder who?)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thought of the day: Elves are nosy bastards

I think that I can get used to this kind of sleep, the kind where it feels like every problem and worry has never occurred. I loved this feeling for all of 3 seconds when life reared its ugly fucking head.  
Is anyone worried about me back home? Who am I kidding I had no family, a shitty job, and a shitty apartment I shared with Jordan. (he may be worried about me) 

My life sucked back home, maybe this is a chance to find what I have been hoping to find. (Whatever that is)

I need to get out of this funk that I am in because it will kill me.(literally) I just need to figure out why I am here and if I can get back home. (Do I even want to)

“OK, Domino let get up and find something to do that won't have people asking questions that you don't want to answer.’ I thought to myself

I know that I can walk around in a nightgown, let's see if these elves are awesome and left me some clothing. After a few minutes looking around, I spotted some clothing on the other side of the room next the awesome bathtub.  
(i could tell you how I busted my ass trying to put these shoes on or we can skip this part and get out of this tent)

So, outside of the tent, there were no elves around so I figured I could find some trouble. (don't judge) After a few minutes, I found some woods and decided to talk a walk to clear my heard of all the craziness. I found a log that was asking to sit on. ( don't argue with a piece of wood, you won't win) I was not paying attention when I felt a wetness on my hand. When I calmed down from the mini strong I was having, I found a vast elk looking at me.  
Now I have no problem with nature at all but, an elk that is the size of two moose walks right up to me it's a little nerve-racking. After a moment I lifted my hand to pet this elk, I then started to talk him (or her)

‘Hey buddy whats going on?” I asked petting its head

He just looked at me for a moment before putting he is head down like he wanted me to continue my petting.

“Ok, buddy calm down I have some time to give you some love. Just don't tell anyone I was talking to you.” Said smiling as he makes a noise of happiness. (can elks do that? Need to check animal planet if I get home)

I kept petting the elk in silence for what seemed like an hour before I started to speak.

“OK, so you are clean, and you look cared for, so I am going to guess that you belong to someone.” I said before it hit me (Shit, Thranduil’s elk)

I stopped petting him but, he was not having any of that, he even was sitting by me at this point. He is just as demanding as Thranduil, which does not shock me in the least. (I am judgmental right now)

OK, elk here is the deal, I am not from here as you can tell and now I may be stuck here. I know there is war brewing and I have two soul mates. I may not make it out of this but, I am going to try to survive.’ I said now petting his back. ( I am depressing)

“We won't let anything happen to you.” a voice came from behind me causing another mini-stroke and me falling off the log.  
When I looked up, I found Thranduil in all of his elf glory and caterpillar eyebrows. (you were thinking the same thing)

I stood up angry because this was the second time someone or thing has scared the shit out of me.

“Are you here to tell me I look like a bum or call me a foul name? If you turn back around and find some other victim because I am not in the fucking mood? I said with malice in my voice not caring what happens.

The look on his face was something was not ready to deal with at this point. The look of regret and sorrow? Why? (now I feel like an asshole)

“I am sorry for being rude to you Domino,” He said to me looking like I just killed a puppy. ( you know that look)

Why do I feel like the biggest asshole right now? Maybe I was a bit rude the way I spoke to him. (crap)

I looked at him before speaking ( He is handsome)

“ I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, how about we start over?” I said as I raised my hand to introduce my self

“Hello, I am Domino” I smiled hand hoped that he knew what my hand gesture meant.  
He smiled at me for a moment before taking me and kissing it. (Shit, his lips are soft)

“Hello Donimo, my name is Thranduil. He said while still holding my hand. (What a charmer)

Maybe it won't be bad being here with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see anything wrong let a girl know


End file.
